


Sincerely, Chanyeol

by mminnex



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mminnex/pseuds/mminnex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun can't help but fall for his Personal Reminding Service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely, Chanyeol

Baekhyun blinks as he stares down at his open notebook and watches as the words morph into one big, blurry mess. He rubs at his eyes, hoping to rub away the tiredness, but that does nothing to make the printed black ink appear any clearer. He’s been sitting in this exact spot for God knows how long, flipping through pages and pages of notes, trying to engrave them into his memory. His butt is numb, his eyes are red and tired, and what’s worse is that he ran out of his coffee two hours ago. Baekhyun groans as he lets his head drop, forehead hitting the words that he’s been trying so hard to memorize, and allows himself ten seconds to rest his eyes as he counts down in his head. _10…9…8…7…6…5…4…_

Baekhyun startles awake when _Light Up The Darkness_ starts to play and fumbles to turn off his alarm, smiling sheepishly in apology to those studying around him. He whispers a curse under his breathe; chastising himself for sleeping through what precious time he had to study. Clumsily, he stands and gathers the spread out notes on the table, throwing them into his book bag before reacher for his empty venti Starbucks cup, only to stare in surprise at the hot, _full_ cup in his hand. The name on the white paper cup clearly reads “Baekhyun” – which confuses him even more when he looks around the library and sees no one he’s familiar with. His eyes widen as he turns the cup to make out the message scrawled on the pink sticky note stuck to the cardboard sleeve.

 

**_Dear Mr. Baekhyun,_ **

****

**_Please remember that today is the 21_ _st of January, and your Chemistry exam is scheduled for 4pm this evening. _ **

**_You should not have to worry though, since you are an adorable little genius who will ace this final without even trying._ **

****

**_Please also keep in mind that too much coffee is not good for you._ **

**_Enjoy this hot cup of tea instead! :D_ **

****

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Your Personal Reminding Service_ **

Baekhyun blinks, and then blinks again as he rereads the message, his lips unconsciously curving upwards into a smile. He tears the sticky note off of the cup and sticks it onto the inside of his notebook, making a mental note to text Jongdae later and thank him. Zipping up his bag, Baekhyun slings it over one shoulder as he exits the library, happily sipping on his steaming cup of Jade Citrus Mint green tea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun whines as he forces himself out of bed when the incessant knocking on the door doesn’t stop, and shuffles over to open the door. “I swear, Kim Jongdae, if you forgot your key again…” he grumbles as he swings the door open, blinking in surprise when there is no one there. He peeks his head out into the hallway, positive that his roommate is playing another prank of him – because he _swore_ it wasn’t him who left the tea for Baekhyun the other day – but there is no one there. Frowning, Baekhyun begins to close the door, and only then does he see the sticky note – yellow, this time – stuck on the door, right below his room number. He peels the note off and closes the door before squinting down at the square yellow paper in his hands.

 

**_Dear Mr. Baekhyun,_ **

****

**_Your Personal Reminding Service would like to remind you that Saturdays are a nice day to study, but are also perfectly good days to rest and relax. That psychology paper can wait._ **

****

**_Your Personal Reminding Service would also like to remind you that you are a beautiful human being (both inside and out!),_ **

**_and that you should leave your room more so people can appreciate your beauty more._ **

****

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Your Personal Reminding Service_ **

Baekhyun frowns and opens the door again, but still doesn’t find Jongdae lurking in the hallway ready to laugh in his friend’s face. He walks over to his desk and grabs a pen from his Tweety Bird mug, then grabs his own stack of sticky notes and scrawls a message back.

 

**_Dear Personal Reminding Service,_ **

****

**_Waking people up while they’re trying to sleep in on a Saturday morning is not nice._ **

**_And leaving notes for someone who doesn’t know who you are is weird (and freaky)!_ **

****

**_Also, leaving my room would require me to socialize with people,_ **

**_and I’m not into that._ **

****

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Baekhyun_ **

He walks over to the still-open door and smacks the orange sticky note in the same place the other had been before, then slams his door and crawls back into the comfort of his bed, drifting off into dreamland shortly after.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun drums his fingers impatiently on his thighs as he waits for Jongdae to come back with their pizza. His stomach growls, and he sighs in relief when his roommate returns with a box of pizza in one hand and a two-liter bottle of cola in the other.

 

“Finally!” Baekhyun exclaims, jumping off his bed and tossing his textbook aside to grab the pizza from Jongdae, ignoring the pout from his roommate and the annoying whining about having to wait so long in the cold for the deliveryman. Baekhyun opens the pizza box and freezes; staring at the orange sticky note stuck smack dab in the middle on the inside of the pizza box. He removes the note to read, and pushes the pizza box towards his ravenous best friend.

 

**_Dear Mr. Baekhyun,_ **

****

**_Your Personal Reminding Service would like to apologize for waking you up on Saturday >.<_ **

**_Please accept this cola to enjoy with your pizza (because who has pizza without cola anyway?) as a form of apology :D_ **

****

**_Your Personal Reminding Service would also like to remind you that even though you have a tough week ahead,_ **

**_you are also a tough nut! You’ll be able to finish all those papers in time. I believe in you!_ **

****

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Your Personal Reminding Service_ **

**_(A.k.a. C)_ **

****

**_P.s. You do know me._ **

**_P.p.s. If you get an A on your exam, I’ll treat you to ice cream \\(^o^)/_ **

“What are you smiling about?” Jongdae asks him through a mouthful of pizza. Baekhyun only laughs and shakes his head as he opens up the cover of his notebook, sticking the latest note next to the other two he’d received.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Friday comes too slowly, but Baekhyun is all smiles as he exits the lecture hall with his exam held firmly in his hands with a bright red “A” decorating the top right corner. He practically skips back to his dorm room, ready to celebrate with the last piece of cake he’d hid in the back (way back) of the mini fridge he shared with Jongdae. Baekhyun throws his book bag and exam onto his bed when he makes it back to his room and opens the fridge in excitement, only to frown when he digs around and still cannot find his anticipated slice of cake anywhere. “I’ll kill him…” he mumbles with a pout as he slams the refrigerator door shut, crossing his arms over his chest as he stomps over to his bed. Baekhyun is ready to spend the rest of the evening mourning the loss of his cake; that is, until he hears the soft knocking on his door. Curiously, he stands and peeks through the peephole, only to find it completely blocked. He turns the knob and swings the door open, and smiles when he sees the green sticky note sitting directly on top of the door’s peephole.

 

**_Dear Mr. Baekhyun,_ **

****

**_Congratulations! I knew you could do it, you smart little nugget!_ **

****

**_As promised, I will now treat you to ice cream! Yay!_ **

**_Look down ;)_ **

****

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Your Personal Reminding Service, C_ **

Baekhyun glances down, and only then does he notice the pint of Ben & Jerry’s Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream sitting right in front of his room with another green sticky note on top – this one reading _“Enjoy! :D”_. He smiles as he picks up the carton and closes the door, skipping over to his shelf to grab a plastic spoon before plopping onto his bed. He opens his laptop and turns on the next episode of _Being Human_ before digging into his pint of ice cream, lost piece of cake completely forgotten.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun leans back and stretches, taking the time to look around the nearly empty library. It was Sunday, after all, and Valentine’s day to boot. He wasn’t surprised that the almost-always busy library was considerably less occupied. He rolls his head from side to side, stretching out the aches in his neck, before focusing his attention on his Literature paper again.

 

Two hours later, the library had cleared out until he was one of the only ones left. Baekhyun stands and packs his bag, ready to return to his dorm and knock out for the next twelve or so hours. He looks outside and sees couples walking hand-in-hand, and convinces himself that _no_ , he is definitely not jealous that they are out having fun with their significant others while he is spending his time in the library, alone. What he _is_ jealous of, though, are the boxes of sweets that each one of them seem to be carrying. Baekhyun pouts as he swings his bag over his shoulder and makes his way out of the library, only to yelp in surprise when he almost bumps into a tall boy at the library’s door. Before Baekhyun can even sputter an apology, a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a single, red rose is thrust into his hands, and the boy turns to rush away, only allowing Baekhyun to see his retreating back and the slight red of his hair peeking out from the hate he was wearing. Baekhyun looks down at the box of chocolates in his hands and smiles when he spots the familiar pink sticky note.

 

**_Dear Baekhyun,_ **

****

**_Roses are red,_ **

**_Violets are blue._ **

**_Love never crossed my mind_ **

**_Until the day I met you!_ **

****

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_C_ **

Baekhyun can feel his face heating up, and he thanks all of the cake gods in existence that it’s dark out so that no one can see how red his cheeks are. He opens the box and picks out a chocolate, popping it into his mouth as he smiles the rest of the way back to his room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Even the ever-hated Monday can’t dampen Baekhyun’s mood. He practically skips to his first class of the day – Chemistry – and plops down in his normal seat enthusiastically, a smile still plastered on his face as a result of last night’s confession. He leans down to grab his notebook for his bag, and almost giggles aloud when he sees the blue sticky note strategically placed on the side edge of his desk.

 

**_Dear Baekhyun,_ **

****

**_While chocolates are always a nice treat, please also remember to eat healthy snacks as well (like strawberries!) and to stay hydrated!_ **

****

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_C_ **

****

**_P.s. Did you like the chocolates?_ **

Baekhyun can’t wipe the smile from his face as he opens his notebook and places the new note next to the row of previous notes. He grabs his own stack of sticky notes and scribbles a reply.

 

**_Dear C,_ **

****

**_Strawberries are always a nice snack, especially if they are covered in chocolate!_ **

**_Strawberry milk is also very yummy._ **

****

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_B_ **

****

**_P.s. Yes I did *^*_ **

As Baekhyun leans down to stick his own note where the previous one had been, he notices the stack of colorful sticky notes peeking out from the bag of the boy sitting behind him. Baekhyun leans back and smirks when he notices the boy’s ears turning a bright shade of red.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He purposefully sits next to the redhead in his next class, feigning casualty as he smiles and greets the flustered tall boy. “Hi, I’m Baekhyun.”

 

“C-Chanyeol…” the boy stutters before looking down at his desk, and Baekhyun can’t help but chuckle when he notices how red Chanyeol’s cheeks become. Throughout the lecture, Baekhyun takes notice of how Chanyeol barely takes any notes. Rather, his desk mate plays with the hem of his black Supreme sweatshirt and glances over at Baekhyun from time to time.

 

Baekhyun leans down to put his notes away when the lecture ends, and almost misses the soft tap on his shoulder. He looks up just in time to see Chanyeol rush out of the lecture hall, leaving behind a yellow sticky notes on the desk.

 

**_Dear Baekhyun,_ **

****

**_Your Personal Reminding Service would like to remind you that your smile is dazzling,_ **

**_and that you probably shouldn’t sit next to me_ ** **_if you ever want me to ever pass psychology._ **

****

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_C_ **

Baekhyun takes the note and adds it to his growing collection, smiling at how the colorful notes almost cover an entire page of his notebook.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t have any classes with Chanyeol the next day, and his mood is dampened as he trudges through the day, looking forward to the following day when he’d be able to see his (not so) secret admirer again.

 

He’s anxious as he enters the classroom Wednesday morning, and smiles instantly when he sees Chanyeol is already there – still wearing his Supreme hoodie (doesn’t the boy own any other sweatshirts?). He plops down in his usual seat and runs his hand along the edge of the desk, smiling when it comes back with a Rilakkuma-shaped sticky note this time.

 

**_Dear Baekhyun,_ **

****

**_Friday. 6pm._ **

**_Date?_ **

****

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Chanyeol_ **

Baekhyun’s smile is glued to his face for the rest of the lecture.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun notices how antsy Chanyeol is as soon as he enters the classroom. He takes his time making his way to his usual seat, and swerves last minute to plop down in the vacant chair next to Chanyeol. He hears Chanyeol’s soft gasp, but all he can focus on is trying to steady his shaking hands as he slides his duck-shaped sticky note over before pulling out his notebook and staring forward. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches as Chanyeol grabs the note; he hears Chanyeol inhale. He can almost hear Chanyeol screaming internally as well as he turns and flashes a goofy smile at Baekhyun.

 

**_Dear Chanyeol,_ **

****

**_Yes._ **

Baekhyun turns and smiles back before returning his attention to the front of the classroom where the professor has started lecturing. He’s not sure if he really hears anything the professor is saying, though, because all he can think about is how Friday is too far away.

 

 

 

 

  
_**-FIN-** _

**Author's Note:**

> 07.19.2016: There will be a series of continuation drabbles, per reader request. I'll post them as additional chapters :)


End file.
